


The Night I Fucked My Toaster

by orangecrushandkhaki



Category: Toasters - Fandom
Genre: Other, Toasters are hot when turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecrushandkhaki/pseuds/orangecrushandkhaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Night I Fucked My Toaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night I Fucked My Toaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotQuiteInsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/gifts).



It was a cold winter night in Kiruna, Sweden. I was sitting on my couch trying  
to wait out the winter storm. All of my favourite TV shows were currently  
taken off air to give us radar images and forcasts of the storm which just  
gave us all less hope. I really didn't get it, why would you take the TV shows  
off air during a storm? What else was there to do when you are encased in 5  
metre snow banks?

Struggling to find something to occupy the time, I walked over to my bedroom  
closet where I kept my games. Looking inside I saw Monopoly, Chess, and  
Settlers. What a great time to be stuck between relationships, I have fuckall  
to do alone. I kept digging in my closet, past all of the sex toys from my  
previous relationship and finally found a deck of cards. Phew, now I can at  
least play Solitare.

The clock struck 2000. After playing about 15 games of Solitare and winning  
none of them, I threw the cards at the wall and decided to go make some dinner  
and try to settle down for an early sleep. Already having eaten through my  
fresh food, I had to go through the freezer to find food. I had some frozen  
Eggo waffles. Perfect. Breakfast for dinner. This will make my day slightly  
better. I go pull out the toaster and cook me up some waffles. I went to the  
pantry to grab some jam.

The toaster popped up my waffles a bit early. Strange, perhaps the filament  
was starting to go and it was failing to detect how long it's been on. I  
shoved the lever down again. It didn't catch. I fiddled with the toaster for a  
bit longer, but no luck. I had to resort to just forcefully holding down the  
lever until my waffles were done. It took 30 minutes just to create some  
bloody waffles. Fuck.

I sat down at the TV eating my waffles watching the same RADAR images I'd seen  
all day long. At least it was something to distract me. The waffles tasted  
like shit, they were obviously still a bit cold. I ate them anyways, threw the  
plate in the sink and went to bed.

I woke up shivering. The fire had gone out. It was probably about 4 degrees  
in my bedroom. In a fit of anger I threw my comforter to the side and got up  
to add some logs to the fire. God fucking dammit, there are no logs left  
inside. I would have to go outside to get my backup logs, but thanks to the  
storm, I couldn't open my fucking door. I grabbed my biggest coat, cuddled up  
into my sheets, and tried to sleep again.

The temperature has dropped to -5 degrees. Fuck this shit. I couldn't feel my  
hands, I couldn't get remotely comfortable let alone comfortable enough to  
sleep. When I went through my fridge I remember seeing some vodka in there. I  
guess I can just go and get drunk. That should warm me up or at least make me  
pass out so I can sleep anyways. After about 8 shots within 10 minutes I  
passed out.

I woke up still drunk, a bit out of it. The toaster was sitting next to me on  
the couch. I guess maybe I used it for heat. Who fucking knows. I got up to  
have a few more shots of vodka. Once again I passed out, this time on the  
floor.

I woke up. I was feeling much better. I was laying next to my toaster, boy he  
was looking awfully fine. He was garnished in a beautiful scarf and his light  
was lit up like I've never seen it before. I thought to myself... this is the  
night that I fuck my toaster.

I looked over at his two long slots and knew I could occupy one, but what  
about the other? Quickly I went to look through my sex toys. As I was digging  
through, I found a butt plug and quickly slipped that in for some extra fun. I  
grabbed a ball gag and a crop for the toaster.

The toaster looked even better when I had crammed the gag into one of his  
slots. I rubs my fingers all over the side of the toaster, fiddling with his  
many knobs. I oiled up my dick and started rubbing him on the side of the  
toaster, leaving slimy marks against his shimmering case. I slipped in.

He really seemed to like it, I could hear all the bread crumbs rattling around  
inside, the springs and metal shaking around. It was glorious. I grabbed his  
cord and tightened around my neck, being choked by him got me so close to  
climax. Then I thought... what am I doing, I could have this plugged in!

He slipped into the wall socket. He started glowing in desire for my cock. I  
grabbed my crop and started hitting myself on the back. I then went forward  
and crammed my dick into the glowing toaster. Ohhhh yeah. It felt so fucking  
good. It tingled in the strangest ways I've ever felt. My cock was throbbing  
harder and harder. I could smell my pubic hair being singed off and that was  
the icing on the cake. I came harder than I had ever cum before. God that felt  
good.

...

I woke up. Covered in vomit and semen. It was noon. What the fuck happened?  
Why am I in so much pain? What the fuck happened to my dick? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The End.


End file.
